Wedding
by carmelcutie92
Summary: Bella Before her wedding. One shot for now, unless you want more.


_Hey guy, this is only my second story and its sort of a one shot. Unless you want more than tell me, but for right now this something I did on my free time, sorry its short. Hope you like it!!_

_I don't own the characters; just treat them as my puppets._

* * *

"Hold still Bella, if you want this to go smoothly you'll have to sit still!"

I sighed in defeat as I let Alice continue to pull and tug ant my hair without complaint. Why was I so unhappy? This should be the most exciting day of my life. Marriage was supposed to be a happy experience, yet I felt strange, as if something were missing. Try as I might I just couldn't figure it out? Maybe I had cold feet, I don't know.

The thought of that was making me feel uncomfortable. Why did my brain have to make me so difficult? How could I even think about having second thoughts?

Edward was my everything, my soul mate. He was-no, is-the reason that I'm still in here, whole. This was beginning to frustrate me. I let out a sigh that was a bit louder than I had intended. This in turn startled Alice who than looked at me with the most annoyed look ever.

"For goodness sakes, do you want to be burnt by this curling iron?"

"Sorry Alice I'm just…anxious is all. Nervous I guess you could say."

"Well don't be," She said while simultaneously spinning the vanity chair towards the mirror, "you look amazing."

I stared at my reflection for what seed like hours in disbelief. Alice had truly once again worked her styling magic. She had curled my hair in loose waves, pulled back into an up-do with random strands hanging around my face in the right places, not something im used to. Generally I do all I can to stay out of the lime light, and avoid at all costs speculation on myself.

Maybe this was what I was dreading? The agonizing walk down the isle with every eye on me. Just the thought of that made my stomach do back flips. I have trouble walking around school without occasionally coming face to face with its side walk, much less in four inch heels and a dress with a train probably the same length as the isle itself.

Just then a knock on the door broke me from my thoughts. Alice abruptly ran to the door to keep it closed. Boy she was strong, then again that came along with the whole vampire thing. Ah, the vampire thing. Maybe that was what was making me so nervous. Edward promised that if I married him he would change me to be one of him so we could be together forever. He had tried countless time to change my mind but I just told him that it was what I wanted. Still every time he was unsatisfied but still let the situation drop.

"Who is it?" Alice said while struggling with the door

"It's Edward let me in."

"No! Its bad luck."

"Fine, can I at least talk to her?"

"Okay, but no peeking!" I heard him let out annoyed sigh as I walked to the door and leaned against it.

"Bella, are you ok, no telling what she's doing to you in there." He let out a snick that made my heart melt, just like it did every other time he did that same snicker. It was generally followed by that gorgeous crooked smile. Ugh! How could I have had second thoughts earlier? If I did then I defiantly didn't then.

"I'm fine, a little woozy from the hairspray but other than that I think I'll live." I giggled.

"Good. You ready?

"Yeah, of coarse." I said hoping my voice wouldn't crack. I wasn't successful.

"You know you can always change your mind." Man why did he have to be so caring. This just made me feel ten times worse about my nerves than I had been before. It was times like these where I was glad he couldn't read my mind.

"No! This is what I want, it really is."

There was a moment of silence that seamed to go on forever, but it was finally broken by Edwards's musical voice.

"I love you." No matter how many times I heard this it never fails to make my heart stop.

"I love you too, see you at the alter"

He let out a devilish snick and said, "I'll be there."

_Thanks for reading!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_I've got the Vultouri on speed dial lol_

_3 Holly_


End file.
